<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feyoncé by ICarryDeathOnMyWings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607595">Feyoncé</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings'>ICarryDeathOnMyWings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shitty and Jack Shennigans [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Check Please! (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, It makes sense, M/M, Shitty is a Great Friend, Shitty is also high at one point, Spoliers for end of comic, after Christmas in Madison, i promise it does, the end of the comic plus SOCKS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:20:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack tells Shitty he got permission from the Bittle's to ask Bitty to marry him. Shitty immediately buys a pair of socks he's had his eye on for a while, and when Jack pops the question, Shitty is right there to support him. With the socks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric "Bitty" Bittle &amp; Shitty Knight, Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, Shitty Knight &amp; Jack Zimmermann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shitty and Jack Shennigans [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feyoncé</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack had called Shitty right after he got back from Madison, “Shits, I did it,” His voice was full of excitement and nerves. Shitty, who was lounging on his couch in nothing but his underwear raised an eyebrow, “Did what, Jackabelle?”</p><p>“Asked Coach and Mrs. Bittle if I could ask Bits to marry me!” Jack was alone in his apartment, having dropped Bitty back at school a little bit ago. He was pacing now, the implication of what he had done fully sinking in. He was going to marry Bitty. Not now but eventually. It made his want to jump for joy.</p><p>“Good for you, Jack. I’m real happy for the two of you,” It sounded like he wasn’t but Jack could tell right away that Shitty was high, so he didn’t take offense to it. He knew Shitty was genuinely happy for them, and that’s what mattered. While they were on the phone, Shitty pulled his laptop out from underneath the couch cushions. He was listening to Jack talk about the ring, what ideas he had, how he would propose. Shitty would answer when necessary but he was looking for something. It didn’t take too long, he had stumbled upon them on accident a few months ago and saved the page for this exact moment.</p><p>It was a pair of socks, light purple in color. Along the top of them was, “Feyoncé’ in gold, with a diamond ring as the ‘o’. So what if they were a little feminine. Shitty was never one to endorse stereotypical ideas of gender anyway, he bought them while Jack was still talking. The most he had ever talked, Shitty noted.</p><p>Months later, Jack had Shitty he was finally going to do it. They were going to Faber for one last skate and there, on center ice, Jack was going to ask. Shitty told him it was perfect by yelling, throwing his arms around his best friend and bouncing like a giddy child. He was so honored that Jack asked them all to be there, even if they were hiding in the wings until Bitty said ‘yes’ because he was. Of course, he was.</p><p>“Woooo!” Shitty shouted the loudest, jumping up in what was obviously a celly. Bitty looked over at them and grinned. There was so much love in the rink at that moment, from Jack, from his family. He was teary for several reasons and Lord, he was <em>engaged</em>. Everyone skated out onto the ice and as Shitty passed Bitty he pulled the socks from his pocket, “Mr. Bitty-Zimmermann. Or Mr. Zimmermann-Bitty. These are for you,” He handed them over with a grin. Bitty laughed, “Shitty, I just got a ring, what else could I-“ He gasped, a grin bigger than the one he was already sporting spread across his face, “I’m going to wear these every day!” If he wasn’t on the ice he would have been bouncing with excitement. He threw his arms around Shitty, “Thank you so much,” There was so much more behind those words than just a pair of socks.</p><p>Shitty grinned, hugging Bitty tight, “You’re welcome.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These socks exist! Here's the link: https://www.hotsox.com/products/womens-feyonce-crew-socks-hsw50003i</p><p>I will miss you Check, Please. This has been a hell of story and I had a great time being a part of it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>